RED CARPET CATWALK
Red Carpet Catwalks are a series of events under the same name with the same layout, goal but different prizes every time. the common theme is to land on all prizes to win the final reward. 18th October 2013 ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports March 2011181.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports March 2011180.jpg RED CARPET CATWALK is an event started on 18th October 2013. You have to fill the whole red carpet with celebrities to win the big prize. One spin costs 25 . ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports March 2011183.jpg redcarp3.png Hp29.png|First Prize HalloweenParty (3).jpg|Second Prize Hp50.png|Fourth Prize Hp48.png|Fifth Prize Hp33.png|Sixth Prize Halloween Party Dress (10).jpg|Grand Prize 14th November 2013 redcarpet2.png redcarpet1.png Star1053_Imports.jpg Star1054_Imports.jpg Star1055_Imports.jpg Star1056_Imports.jpg Star1057_Imports.jpg redcarpet4.png redcarpet3.png ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000459.jpg|This is what a filling catwalk looks like. ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000461.jpg|If you land on an already filled-in position, the girl who occupies it will droop in frustration. ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000455.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000453.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000456.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000458.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000457.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000454.jpg All of the items (including the Reward) available in this specific Carpet Walk belong to Vintage Imports. 27th December 2013 All the items, save for the final reward, are old Star Imports items. redcarp1329.jpg redcarp1330.jpg redcarp1331.jpg 1525744_1441188086097720_2109502666_n.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201402.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201403.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201404.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201405.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201406.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201407.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201408.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201403.jpg 7th March 2014 It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000518.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000519.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000513.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000514.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000515.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000516.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000517.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000518.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000519.jpg stpdd1470.jpg|Cute Spring Gaze Dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011119.jpg 5th April 2014 It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000616.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000619.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000624.jpg|Yellow Venice Carnival Dress It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000623.jpg|Violet Venice Carnival Gaze Cape It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000622.jpg|Violet Venice Carnival Mask It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000621.jpg|Vintage Cottong Handbag with Flower Embroidery It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000620.jpg|Vintage Silk Shoes with Pearl carnh.png 16th May 2014 rcc1.png rcc2.png rcci1.png|Shiny Short Green Dress rcci2.png|Short Light Leather Jacket rcci3.png|Silver Pedant with Two Pearls rcci4.png|Green Shoes with Raffles rcci5.png|Silver Earrings with Two Pearls Category:It Girl Category:Special Promotions, Events, etc. Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Hair Styles